


Pink

by stay_inside_the_salt_ring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pink Panties, Tumblr Prompt, castiel - Freeform, oh these panties, tumblr writng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inside_the_salt_ring/pseuds/stay_inside_the_salt_ring
Summary: Please leave kudos and comment what you thought





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you thought

Pink. And not just pink, but satiny. With lace around the edges and a little bow. A bow. And Dean had lost them. And not just in his room. To make matters worse, he very much thought they were in the laundry room still. Where Cas was, at this exact moment, doing his clothes. So when Dean started looking, he didn’t tell Cas what it was he was looking for. “Just something important,” he’d said. And Cas, sadly, opted to help.

It wasn’t like Dean could say “I’d rather you not because these are my panties and no one knows I wear them” to Castiel. It would gather some questions Dean would rather not ask. But he didn’t refuse Cas’ help because that too would guarantee questions of some kind.

So Dean started looking for them, as did Cas - although he had no idea what he was looking for. And when a silent hum came from Cas, Dean turned to see them in his grasp.

Dean held back a groan. Not because Cas has found them, but because Cas was looking at Dean, the pink panties in his hands, and that did not very much get to Dean.

Dean flushed as he stepped forward and took them, his face red. He dropped his hand to his side and a rush of “thank you” came out of his mouth. Dean thought he imagined the flash of black that went through Cas’ eyes, and he swallowed thickly before taking a step back.

He took his eyes off of Cas, looking down at the ground and made his way out of the room.

He would very much be not loosing his panties again, and making Cas help him.


End file.
